Luna
by sshunz
Summary: Artemisa esta cansada de todos y una visita a su hermana cambiará todos sus sentimientos hacía la raza humana.
1. Chapter 1

_Una diosa por más que luche por dejar a un lado sus sentimientos e intente escapar de ellos, como si fueran tan malos. Porque son los que nos hacen humanos._

 _Artemisa, diosa de la Luna, melliza de Apolo y hermana mayor de Athena. Ella, con ojos negros como el mismísimo cielo y con los cabellos dorados como pequeños rayos de sol, obligada a cumplir con la tarea de alumbrar la penumbra de la noche._

 _Pero, este día ella, cansada de la monotonía y de la rutina, dejó su trono, donde siempre espera a su querido hermano y se dispuso a salir de ahí. El firmamento a sus pies, la suave brisa del viento sobre su pelo y como un susurro en su oído. Su largo vestido con un estampado que retrata a la mismísima Luna y con unas zapatillas plateadas, como el color de la luna llena._

 _Salió por una gran puerta blanca, con detalles hechos a mano y unos ángeles tallados en ella, con destellos color gris metálico. Dejó sus zapatillas en el suelo antes de salir, acto seguido corrió hasta dejar las enormes escaleras que se dirigían a la Tierra, el astro de su hermana Athena._

 _Pensó en ir a verla, después de todo su hijo nacerá bien gracias a ella, pero no podía. Ella estaba tachada por ayudar a la traidora, pero a diferencia de Athena, ella no tenía asegurada la victoria. Pero, cuando su hija nazca, se arriesgará, con tal de ayudarla. Sus pies en el pasto húmedo, y el frío de la noche corriendo por su vestido hacían que se sintiera viva, pero más que eso, como una mortal._

 _Descendió cerca de la casa de su hermana, pero un llanto de bebé hizo que se asomara por la ventana. Vio la escena más linda que ha visto en toda su inmortal vida. Hyoga abrazaba a su esposa con un bebé. El hijo de Shiryu y el de Freya jugaban en el comedor. Shunrei cargaba a una niña que lloraba y Shun cargaba a su hija junto con su esposa. Seiya tocó y pasó, junto con Miho y su pequeña, quien se unió con los niños en el comedor._

 _Ella se apartó del marco de la ventana, con lágrimas en los ojos y sin pensarlo se tiró en el suelo. Como siendo siempre la diosa más recta y siendo ella misma la que pidió ser siempre virgen, llore por falta de amor de un amante. Su hermana Athena, haciendo lo mismo, rompió sus votos de castidad con tal de ser feliz con el amor de su vida._

Siempre soy la única que necesita a otro dios para ser feliz. Todos los días, cuando ilumino la oscura noche con mi aparición, escucho a detalle como miles de amantes buscan en mi apoyo para su estado emocional. Muchos novios a la distancia me piden que acorte el camino que los llevará a su amor. En esos casos solo les transmito el sentimiento de uno a través de mi luz, pero los que se encuentran en paradojas amorosas son los únicos que no puede ayudar. Ellos tienen que elegir por su propio corazón a quien aman.

Todos me ruegan algo, pero nadie jamás ha rogado por mí. Siempre es "Luna, ayuda me con esto" y cosas así, pero nadie le pide a Zeus que yo pueda ser feliz. Lo sé, yo pedí esta vida, pero al ver a Athena tan feliz y con un hijo en camino y conviviendo con sus amigos, me dan celos.

Veo el cielo lleno de nubes, eso fue para encubrir mi desaparición del cielo. Veo las estrellas y una nube donde se supone que debo estar yo, y contemplando el cielo comprendo porque siempre me ruegan a mí.

Tirada en el pasto logro visualizar una figura masculina que se acerca a mí. Por inercia corro, pero es inútil pues me resbale y ya no pude correr. Caí por una piedra, la cual dejo un rasguño enorme con mucha sangre. La extraña figura se acerca. Un musculoso y muy varonil hombre de cabello azul y ojos zafiros me ve con el mayor menosprecio.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Nada

Estaba sentada en el pasto y él se inclinó para verme bien el rostro

—Mmm... ¿A quién buscas?

Nuestras voces tan indiferentes son tan frías, tan heladas como el frío que azota. Mi vestido que se expandía por el pasto, dibujaba a la Luna en la tierra, como si fuera un espejo, pero no había nada en el cielo.

Me estiró su mano para que me levantara, su brazo tan fuerte. Su piel era morena, sus cabellos se confundían fácilmente con el cielo azul marino y sus ojos eran como un par de zafiros.

Sus suaves movimientos hicieron que me levantara del pasto, sus ojos no se desviaban de la marca que tengo en mi frente, una media luna.

Sus ojos se clavan en los míos, me gusta que me vea. Después me fui corriendo por todo ese extenso jardín pude resistir las ganas de voltear. Cuando lo hice, nadie estaba tras de mí, se dio la vuelta y entró a la mansión de mi hermana.

Quise ir con mi hermana, compartir su felicidad, tan perfecta a su manera. Obviamente, camine poco a poco hasta que me topé con un bonito lago. Era tan bonito, era fácilmente confundible con un gran espejo. Me quité el enorme vestido y todas mis ropas y entré a nadar.

Primero metí mi pie, un extraño escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo, pero lo disfrute. Después metí mis piernas hasta mi cintura, luego sentí la enorme necesidad de estar completamente en el agua. En el instante que metí mi cabeza cerré mis ojos, para que el agua no se metiera en mis ojos. Recordé que era una diosa, (en esos preferí ignorar lo que era) y los abrí. El agua servía como un cristal, y ver las estrellas deformadas por ese cristal era hermoso. Quise imaginar que era ver una enorme Luna en ese cielo.

Salí del lago, mojada. Me puse mi ropa interior, pero me sentía espiada. Mis presentimientos eran muy ciertos. Él hombre de los ojos azules estaba detrás de un árbol. Cuando se fijó que yo me di cuenta que me espiaba salió de su escondite.

— ¿Qué no te enseñaron a respetar la privacidad de una dama?

— Lo único que me enseñaron fue que no debo meterme a nadar a estas horas de la noche. ¿Si quieres puedes pasar con nosotros y te bañas?

Obviamente él no sabe quién soy yo. Ni mi vestido y tampoco mi marca. Creo que aceptaré su propuesta, no tengo nada mejor que hacer, mucho menos con quien platicar

— No sé si es mi imaginación, pero tú tienes el don de brillar bajo la luz de las estrellas.

— Estás loco. Yo no tengo ningún poder. Pero acepto

— Vamos.

 ** _Nota:_** _Los personajes son de Masami Kurumada yo solo hice una historia con sus personajes. Yo quiero agradecer a las personas que me comentan y ¡espero que agreguen esta historia a sus favoritas y que las sigan! Es una pequeña historia que está contada por dos puntos de vista, espero que lean las dos :P. Solo para comentarles que espero que sus fiestas decembrinas (creyentes o no) hayan sido fabulosas y que se le hayan pasado con su familia :) También para invitarlos a leer mi blog. La dirección está en mi perfil. Asimismo a ver la app de FanFiction, que si no la conocen, es muy genial, descargas historias y puedes leerlas sin conexión. Dejen sus review y sus comentarios ¡POR FAVOR!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Yo estaba en ropa interior cuando platicamos, así que me puse mi vestido y fuimos a la mansión de mi hermana. La luz que irradio es tan blanca y cálida, hace que mi piel mojada se seque.

No quiero decirle que soy una diosa, espero que lo que hoy siento sea pasajero. No me gusta sentir este nudo en el estómago, es peor que un golpe, pues no lo puedo quitar. Me pongo muy nerviosa, con mi mano aprieto mi vestido, él inspira mis nervios.

— ¿Cómo te llamas?

— Ar... Ariadna.

— ¿Que nombre, perdón?

— Ariadna. — era mi oportunidad de decirle, pero no pude. Supe que se daría cuenta, pues tonto no es. Además, Athena me reconocería con facilidad — ¿Y el tuyo?

— Ikki — Me sonríe, no sé porque pero no siento que sea parte de su personalidad ser tan amable

Entro por la puerta, seca como si nada, mi cabello sin humedad.

— Bueno, les presento a Ariadna. La encontré vagando por la casa.

— Hola. ¿Puedo pasar al baño? — le hago señas a mi hermanita para que me acompañe

— No, Ikki. Yo le muestro donde está. — se levanta con su bebé que lleva en el vientre

Una vez que estuvimos en el baño, (Que bien pudo haber sido una habitación) me abraza, me da un beso

— Oh, hermana. ¿Pero cómo...? Estoy feliz que estés aquí, conmigo. Te necesito como nunca creí necesitar a alguien.

— Athena, estoy feliz de verte. Pero, en serio. ¿Me perdonaste?

— Claro. Yo sabía que vendrías. Solo que... ¿Por qué mentiste en tu nombre?

— No me iba a presentar así. "Hola, soy Artemisa. Si, la misma que intentó matarlos". Pero, he venido de paso.

— ¿Cómo? — sus ojos se tornaron tristes, sin la alegría que tenía al verme

— Entiende, el cielo me necesita. Además, este es tu mundo, no el mío.

— Quédate, por lo menos hasta que nazca mi bebé. Por favor. Te lo ruego

La tomo de los brazos y le doy un fuerte abrazo. Seguido, en su frente le doy un beso y, con lágrimas en los ojos le digo

— Athena, no puedo. Me quedaré hasta mañana. Pero, te prometo volver cuando nazca mi sobrino. Te amo.

— Yo igual. Te he extrañado mucho.

Ambas lloramos mientras nos abrazamos. Como tenemos que volver a la sala, nos secamos las lágrimas y volvemos como si nada.

Pusieron una música muy bonita. Mi hermana bailó con sus caballeros, pero la canción de "Vía Láctea", la bailó con Seiya, su amor platónico. Su sonrisa era indescriptible. La actitud de él fue la misma. La chica del cabello azul, creo que se llama Miho, es una gran sonrisa.

Ella tiene un gran corazón. Gracias a esa actitud de confianza a su esposo y a mi hermanita son un digno ejemplo. Con razón mi hermana los quería proteger aún a costa de su vida

Athena con Seiya se ven a los ojos, yo logro captar lo que todos ignoran, una atracción. Ella en sus ojos se le ve un brillo que francamente luce mucho. Él, simplemente se le ve calmado y feliz. Son una gran pareja, tal para cual. Pero, según veo, él está comprometido con la chica de cabellos azules y tienen una hija llamada Atenea.

He oído, he visto pero no vivido tantos amores de este tipo. Amores imposibles. En algunos casos es más que lamentables sus circunstancias, pero en este caso es especial: Es mi hermana. Pero, ella es libre de infringir las reglas como se le plazca, yo no.

Las miradas que me lanza él son tan encantadoras. Si, el chico del cabello y ojos como el cielo que ilumino todas las noches.

Entonces, empieza una canción que hace que quiera gritar de la emoción. "Luna"

Es una canción que me pareció perfecta. Es una forma de describir la percepción que los humanos tienen hacía mí.

Esta canción se parece a las oraciones que me dan los enamorados, siempre las mismas. Pero esta vez fue diferente, él me miraba: Ikki. Quien sabe que puso pensar al verme. Tan aburrido se sentó en la esquina

Cuando eso la canción empezó con la letra, él se levantó de su posición y con su mano me la estiró.

— Ven

Bailamos un rato, muy pegados, su perfume tan varonil era tan agradable.

— ¿Qué eres?

— Quien soy, querrás decir

— Solo sé que eres una persona muy...

— ¿Extraña?

— Extraordinaria. Tienes una energía que...

Me pega más a su cuerpo y respira mi aroma. Suelta un suspiro en mi cuello. ¿Cómo es que este mortal puede hacer que yo me estremezca? Me mira a los ojos. Sus ojos se sienten vacíos, sin vida alguna. Los humanos dicen que los ojos son el reflejo del alma, pero en ellos solo se ve dolor. Me sonríe mientras continuamos bailando despacio.

— Tú posees un gran Cosmos. ¿Sabes? Te veo y me recuerdas un poco a Saori. Tienes una hermosa sonrisa

Me sonrojo. Con su mano me da una vuelta, mi vestido vuela por el aire y no dudo que desde cierta altura luciría como la Luna en el cielo.

— En tus ojos puedo ver un tormento, ¿Cuál es?

— Es el dolor de la pérdida. Mi mamá, mi hermano, mi amor... En sí, todo lo que más quise siempre se alejó de mí. Pero, ¿A ti qué te pasó?

— Nada

Mis manos rodearon su cuello, él tomó mi cintura y se acercó mucho a mí.

— Entonces... ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Quise salir de la rutina. No sé cómo caí aquí, sólo sé que debe ser el destino

— ¿De dónde vienes?

— En estos momentos huyo de lo que soy. Odio ser quien soy

— ¿A qué le temes?

— A nada. Es sólo que... — suelto un suspiro involuntario — temo ser mala, temor ser despreciable, temo... seguir siendo como soy

— No parecer nada malvada, pero yo he experimentado ese sentimiento donde te sientes ser un monstruo. Yo he vivido tantas cosas pero no tanto como lo haría una diosa

Maldición. Sabía que más temprano que tarde se daría cuenta de quién soy. Fue estúpido de mi parte pensar que mi llegada pasaría desapercibida.

— ¿Qué me delató?

— Todo tú. Eres muy linda para ser una simple mortal. Eres cálida e iluminas la penumbra con tu sola presencia. A parte la luna que llevas en la frente — con su mano recoge un mechón de cabello que había en mi frente — está muy bien hecha para ser por manos del hombre.

— Gracias

— Sencillamente solo agradéceme con un beso que me alcance hasta morir...

¿Juega cantando la canción o de verdad quiere un beso? Si es la segunda opción yo no opondría resistencia...

— Como un vicio que me duele quiero mirarte a los ojos. — le sigo la corriente cantando lo que faltaba. Y en cierta manera es mi vicio ver esos ojos azules tan fuertes y frágiles, tan cálidos y fríos, tan cerca y tan lejos.

— Ja. Me encanta tu actitud. Lamentablemente yo no estoy hecho para amar a nadie

— Ni yo para querer a un mortal

— ¿Entonces qué haces aquí?

— Athena me pidió estar con ella.

— ¿Y si yo te pidiera que estuvieras conmigo?

Termina la canción y lo suelto. Sé que siento, esta sensación de querer que él me toque, me bese, me mire y me ame es eso que jamás entendí. El amor de pareja.

Camino lentamente a la cocina de Athena y tomo un vaso con agua.

— Tranquila — digo en voz alta

— Deberías de calmarte, pues para gustarme solo necesitas mirarme y un poco más...

Mi piel se eriza. No es Ikki, es ese sujeto que se llama Seiya.

— ¿Gustarte? Jaja. — Mi risa sarcástica — si no soy tú...

— Déjala en paz. Que si en la tarde te perdone ahora no vas a salir de esta

— ¿Qué pasa? — Saori llega inocentemente a la cocina junto con Ikki y sus amenazas.

Me pregunto porque mi hermana se enamoró de semejante idiota

— Nada. Solo vine por agua — digo mientras tomo un trago

— ¿Y qué haces aquí, Seiya? Deberías ir con tu esposa

— Mira, Ikki. Para empezar tú no me ordenas nada. Ya me voy antes que esto se ponga peor de lo que ya está.

— Cobarde...

— ¿Que... dijiste?

— Lo que oíste, Pegaso.

— No te rompo la cara solo porque una preocupación como esta y Saori se pondría mala y...

— ¿Y ahora si temes por tu hijo? — ¡Yo y mi enorme boca! Noto como mi hermana agacha la mirada y logro notar que se siente mal.

— Cállate — una bofetada me ha dado en mi rostro. Pongo mis manos sobre mi mejilla roja.

Yo siento una impotencia al no poder hacer nada, mi labio está sangrando. Una lágrima de impotencia, mezclada con dolor y humillación corre por mi mejilla. ¡Por qué un mortal osó poner sus impuras manos sobre mi angelical rostro!

— Eres un... — Ikki se acerca a Seiya y empieza a golpearlo. Yo me siento culpable por ello.

— ¡Saori!

Mi hermana se desmayó y yo corrí a auxiliarla. Ikki la alzó con sus enormes brazos. Salimos de la cocina y subimos a la habitación más cercana.

Dejamos a Saori en la cama, que poco a poco recuperaba en sentido.

— Ya no... Peleen

Su voz es tan débil que me siento muy mal...

Seiya se arrodilla a un lado de su cama, le toma su mano y llora en silencio. Veo como está muy preocupado por Saori y su hijo.

— ¿Que ocurre, hermano?

Un joven muy apuesto, piel blanca y ojos esmeraldas se acerca a Ikki. No creo que sea su hermano... ¿o sí?

Todos comienzan a llegar y rodean a Saori, cono si estuviera muerta y todos quisieran verla por última vez

— Quisiera estar a solas con mi... nueva amiga.

— Saori... vas a estar bien. Te quiero mucho y me muero por conocer a tu hijo

— Gracias, Miho.

Seiya se levanta, se limpia los ojos y abraza a su esposa mientras todos salen

— Hermana... dime que no soy tan obvia.

— ¿De qué?

—Con lo de Seiya

— Algo... pero porque no lo obligas a decidir. No es justo para nadie, ni para Miho ni para ti.

— Lo sé… pero no puedo dejarlo ir. Artemisa, yo lo amo

Ahora sé lo que se siente amar a alguien de esa manera, me imagino la prisión en la que está viviendo mi hermana, lloro por dentro

 _ **Nota**_ _: Espero que les guste mucho, ya sé que no pude poner la letra de la canción pero a mí me encanta. Espero muy gustosa sus reviews, que esta historia que era un fic pequeño se va a hacer grande. :D Tengo algunas ideas, que gracias a mi amiga Dakota Spencer (le recomiendo leer alguno de sus Fics) se me prendió un poco el foco_

 _ **El primordial:**_ _Pues mí querido… era el buen Ikki. Espero no haberte decepcionado, pero fue mi culpa por no pensar que se podía confundir con otros personajes con características parecidas. Gracias y espero que tú también tengas un buen año, lleno de lo mejor y mucha alegría sobretodo._

 _ **Misao-CG:**_ _Gracias por la manzana, Jaja. Espero que te siga agradando esta historia que se torna cada vez más misteriosa pero espero que también sea agradable._

 _A todos los lectores gracias, y los invito a leer mi historia "Ya no me destruyas" que es contada desde la perspectiva de Saori, el por qué se deja hacer y deshacer._

 _Este fic es una recopilación de todo lo que yo he vivido, lo que he sentido respecto a un hombre, por eso tanto sentimentalismo, y esta es una manera de externarlo, no es importante pero yo sé que no soy la única que tiene sentimientos guardados, yo los invito a escribir y a amar escribir que es lo importante. Yo escribo conforme me siento, por eso tardo tanto en terminar una historia_

 _ **Con amor**_

 _ **Sshunz :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Una semana ha pasado desde ese día, ese hermoso día.

— Señorita Artemisa, ¿Está ocupada?

— No, pasa

Una dama de compañía me sigue desde ese día. He de admitir que me agrada mucho su compañía, pero no necesito una niñera todo el día, se cuidarme sola y eso lo he demostrado.

— ¿Quiere salir a practicar un poco de arquería?

— Esta bien, vamos

Me levanto del banco donde estaba sentada y la miro. Sus bellos ojos verdes son tan transparentes que puedo mirar en ellos como me admira. No logro entender porque Zeus, mi padre, ha elegido a esta bella chica para ser la encargada de velar que yo no cometa una barbaridad. Pero, si ser hermosa no fuera suficiente, también salió ser muy habilidosa, en la semana que lleva conmigo aprendió muy rápido como funciona el arco. Sí, tengo algo de celos, pero nadie jamás va a supera a la Diosa Cazadora, por mejor que sea.

Su nombre es el mismo que el tono de sus ojos, con una sonrisa bella y pelo color trigo. Es simpática, por eso no se ha ganado mi odio. Creo que ese es otro motivo por el cual mi padre me la ha impuesto, ella centra mi rebeldía.

— Esmeralda, algún día lo conocerás — digo continuando con una plática que tenía pendiente con ella. El arco en mis manos está, y mi mirada fija en el blanco — Es un ser que guarda misterio en su mirada, una pena lo agobia, pero también tiene valentía, que lo ayuda a querer cambiar por el bienestar propio y de los demás

— Señorita Artemisa, ¿Puedo contarle algo? — se sienta en una roca, mientras que su blanco vestido griego se extiende en el pasto. — Yo también he sufrido por amor, morí por el amor

En ese momento disparo mi flecha, que da en la mosca (la mosca se encuentra en el centro del blanco, es un punto pequeño, que si se tira ahí la flecha se rompe o algo así) Mis ojos se tornar a la joven que tengo a mi lado, mi boca se seca y siento lástima por ella.

— Lo siento, cuéntame, tal vez yo pueda hacer algo

— No creo, él sigue en la Tierra. Mi padre fue quien acabó con mi vida, pero su intensión principal era matarlo. Yo intervine y… el resto lo sabes

— Oh, lo siento

—Estoy bien. Sólo que me gustaría verlo por última vez. Decirle que todo estará bien, que yo lo amo y que nunca lo he olvidado, que él sea feliz con alguien más, que rehaga su vida y que busque la felicidad que yo no le puedo dar. — sus ojos se cristalizan y unas lágrimas resbalan por su mejillas

— Tengo una idea… lleva el carcaj y yo el arco. Hay que bajar a "cazar" un rato — digo para animarla un poco, para que pueda ver a su enamorado por última vez, y quien sabe, tal vez vea a Ikki

— Pero si Zeus se entera… me envía directo a Cocytos, en el Inframundo y…

—…si eso pasa, yo te saco de ahí aunque sea lo último que haga — le completo la oración, sonreímos juntas y nos preparamos para bajar a la tierra

 ** _Nota:_** __ _Los personajes son de Masami Kurumada yo solo hice una historia con sus personajes. Yo quiero agradecer a las personas que me comentan y ¡espero que agreguen esta historia a sus favoritas y que las sigan. Chan chan chan… la aparición de Esmeralda, ¿Cambiará los sentimientos de Ikki respecto a Artemisa? Esto y más en el siguiente mini capítulo bebé. Disculpen que sea corto, pero el tiempo. Le comento que planeo actualizar mis historias, todas de un momento, para que entiendan que tengo otros proyectos, más la escuela, fútbol, D: Pero aún no planeo dejar esta historia_

 _ **El primordial:**_ _Gracias por seguir leyendo. Sí, es algo diferente a lo que nos acostumbramos a leer, por eso es muy importante su opinión :)_

 _ **LiNi.02**_ __ _Es una lástima que no te agrade :( pero intentaré ser más clara que el agua al momento de escribir. Gracias por ser tan directa y decir las cosas para que yo mejore._

 _A los que no comentan y se reservan algo, lo invito a que juntos construyamos una historia bonita. Como siempre los invito a leer mi historia de "No Me Destruyas" que es una historia que va de la mano con esta, por si solas se entienden, pero para complementarlas no está de mas_


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Decidí ir a un bosque que está lleno de bellos árboles gigantes y de animales de lo más encantadores. Agios Nikolaos es el nombre de ese bosque casi virgen.

Esmeralda está muy nerviosa y ansiosa de querer buscar al amor de su vida. Realmente se le nota algo alterada, tanto que alejo por unos instantes la vista de aquel pájaro que quería flechar.

Entre las ramas, veo que algo se mueve y de un movimiento casi automático dejo que mi flecha dispare a su objetivo desconocido. Al ver que era mí preciada hermana Athena, yo siento un gran nudo en mi garganta. ¡Casi la dejo sin cabeza! Por suerte la flecha sólo rozó su oreja, dejando un pequeño hilo de sangre por la flecha.

— ¡Athena! — Grito al ver a mi hermana herida. Me quedé por unos instantes congelada. Pero en seguida veo que Esmeralda está ansiosa de preguntarle acerca de ese tal caballero del Fénix. Siendo sincera, yo muero por preguntarle sobre Ikki.

— Artemisa, ¿Qué haces aquí?— dice con la mirada confusa por mi presencia. ¡Realmente es una gran coincidencia! Pero su mirada también logra denotar felicidad por nuestro encuentro.

— Eso debería preguntar yo. Bajé para despejarme un poco. Mi padre me puso una niñera por lo que paso. — le comento con una sonrisa en el rostro. Veo a Esmeralda para darle a entender que puede cuestionar a mi hermana sobre su amado.

Su actitud ha cambiado desde que vio a Athena. Camina con poca energía y además tiene la mirada fija en el piso. Para poder hablan con ella alza un poco la cara y comienza a llorar. Después de inca a sus pies y le da una mirada de súplica.

— ¿Cómo está el caballero de Fénix?— dice con las palabras entrecortadas por su llanto, con gran trabajo se logra distinguir que es lo que dice.

— Bien. ¿Por qué lloras?— Pregunta mi hermana bastante extrañada al verla tan alterada y triste.

— ¿Pudo reencontrarse con su hermano? — Me parece que ella no quiere ser cuestionada sobre sus motivos, sólo quiere escuchar que su amado se encuentra en perfecto estado

—Si... Pero levántate, por favor— le ordena Athena. Le estira la mano para poder apoyarse. Se vieron por unos instantes y me hermana la abrazó para que Esmeralda se tranquilizara un poco

— Athena. Ella vivió con uno de tus caballeros, quisiera pedirte de favor que le hicieras venir. — Le pedí a ella. Es un pequeño obsequio a la persona que aun corriendo un gran peligro al desobedecer a Zeus ha sido una cómplice fiel.

Ella asiente y se pierde de nuevo entre el bosque. Me sorprende ver lo activa que últimamente está, aun con un bebé en sus entrañas.

— ¿Te sientes lista para verlo? — Le digo a Esmeralda, mientras que ella se sienta en una gran piedra que estaba cerca de nosotros.

— Si, realmente he esperado este momento desde hace años. Estar en el Inframundo, aun en los Campos Elíseos el tiempo se me hacía eterno sin tener con quien jugar. — Una sonrisa se muestra en su cara, con la mirada perdida, como si recordara algo

— Siempre he admirado a los humanos por la intensidad con la que viven el día a día. Sus vidas no son más que un suspiro comparado con la eternidad, pero tú has vivido más veces el amor que yo en todos estos milenios que he iluminado el firmamento. — me siento a su lado, viendo como reflexiona sobre lo que le dije.

— Pero usted acaba de conocer a una persona que la hará vivir lo que yo siento por él. Pronto lo conocerá. Aun en el Inframundo, ver las flores me recordaban a Ikki. Cerca de ahí había una fuente, cada día la visitaba y pensaba en sus ojos azules y en esa sonrisa de satisfacción de haber sobrevivido un día más en aquel infierno. — ¿Qué nombre dijo? Una pequeña punzada atravesó mi corazón y mi garganta se secó instantáneamente

— ¿Ikki? ¿Cómo era? — Le digo, algo confundida, esperando que no hable de mi Ikki, de aquel hombre que hizo que comenzara a creer en el amor.

— Pues es de tez morena, ojos zafiros y un cabello azul marino. Tiene fuego en su mirada, se nota tanta pasión en ella, pero cuando habla de su pasado sus ojos se notan sin vida. — Ella me mira bastante curiosa — ¿Por qué la pregunta?

Cuando iba a responder, de un sauce sale Athena y dos de sus caballeros, Ikki y el joven de ojos verdes y dulzones, que Hades usó de recipiente.

Sentí que mis ojos se humedecían al ver que si era Ikki, aquel que me sedujo hace una semana. Recordé su aroma y su mano sobre mi cintura. Nunca espere que ella llevara tanto tiempo esperando a verlo y por lo que me dijo esa vez, él también la amaba intensamente.

Esmeralda olvidó nuestra plática y se arrojó a los brazos de Ikki sin poder contener su sollozo. Recargó su cabeza sobre el pecho de Ikki y parecía no quererlo soltar jamás.

Ikki estaba completamente perplejo, estaba confundido. Después de parpadear un rato, la tomó por los hombros y la miró fijamente. La perplejidad de su mirada ingenua y su falta de emoción me hizo ver que la conocía de años y que él la creía muerta.

— Ikki, te extrañé. Todos los días rezaba por volverte a verte, sentirte nuevamente. Soy tan feliz que los dioses se hayan apiadado de mi — las palabras iban acompañadas de gruesas lágrimas.

La abrazó fuertemente, derramando una lágrima. Él no pudo contenerse y acercó su rostro al de la joven y la besó con mucha dulzura y cariño. Ambos se abrazaron e Ikki se permitió sollozar como ella.

Yo les di una pequeña sonrisa, tratando de no mostrar debilidad de llorar. No pude soportar tanta felicidad de ese reencuentro que mejor me alejé y lancé flechas a los animales que pasaban. Ninguna de mis flechas dio en su objetivo, las lágrimas que continuaban en mis ojos me nublaban por completo la visión.

Oía sus risas y me di cuenta lo hermoso que ríe Ikki. Su voz resuena en mi mente, cada palabra que dice se oye demasiado para mí, tanto que no puedo ignorar su plática.

Me gustaría decir que estoy feliz por ambos, que me alegra que él se reencontró con el amor de su vida y que también con su hermano y que puede rehacer su vida, pero eso de mentirme a mí misma no me agrada para nada.

— Hermana, yo pensé que sabías que Ikki vendría. Si lo hubiese sabido, yo...— Dijo mientras se acercaba con los brazos extendidos. Frustré su intención de querer darme un abrazo, no necesito su lástima ni su consuelo.

— No sabía que era el caballero del Fénix, mucho menos que fue el amor de Esmeralda y que ese sentimiento era recíproco. Sólo necesitaba saberlo... estar preparada para este golpe. Lo mejor será que me retire de aquí, necesito despejar mi mente. Gracias.

Cuando me iba, ella me detuvo y vi que de sus ojos salían pequeñas gotitas que rodaban sobre sus mejillas. Reflexioné y le dije

—El amor ha acabado con nosotras, hermana. — Le di un fuerte abrazo un pequeño beso en la frente. — Pero yo soy más fuerte que esto. Nada ni nadie va a derribar mi fuerza de voluntad ni va a doblegar mi corazón. Desde el mito nadie ha logrado hacerse dueño de mi corazón. Dile a Esmeralda que la espero mañana temprano en mis aposentos.

Volví a mi lugar, esperando que nadie se diera cuenta de mi ausencia. Pero como nada sale como yo lo deseo, mi hermano gemelo estaba observando toda la escena anterior.

— Artemisa, no pensarás en dejar todo esto por un simple mortal — dijo Apolo mientras se levantaba de su trono y daba vueltas alrededor de mí.

— Creo querido hermano, que eso no es de tu incumbencia. Mis asuntos son mí problema. — le digo groseramente. A cambio, recibo una risa de burla.

— Te desconozco, hermana. Mírate, tienes todo lo que un hombre y hasta un dios desearía. — toma mis largos rizos dorados y los juega entre sus dedos y los olfatea.

— Eso yo lo sé. Pero nadie va a poder tenerme, he jurado mantener mi castidad ante nuestro padre Zeus. Yo misma hice esa petición. — mis ojos se vuelven de fuego, lanzándole un gesto de desaprobación a Apolo. Él sólo ríe cínicamente.

— No me engañas, Artemisa. Sabes que no soy estúpido. Vi a tus hermosos ojos a punto de llorar por ese insignificante humano. Sé que no eres muy lista, pero si sabes lo que te conviene, aléjate de él. No quiero ver que acabes como la idiota de Saori, sola y mal vista por los humanos y por nosotros. Ja, que tonta fue al dejar tanto poder por un…

— ¡Calla, Apolo!, No voy a permitir que hables mal de mi hermana. Y mi vida no está a discusión, mucho menos con un dios como tú, alguien que está a mi nivel.

— Dirás lo que quieras, pero yo te he advertido. — Se fue de mi habitación un poco enfurecido por mi negativa a hacer su voluntad.

Una vez que el enojo se redujo, la tristeza volvió a invadir mi alma. Sentí como un sollozo involuntario invadía mis mejillas. No quería llorar, ni siquiera sentí en que momento comencé a lagrimear.

Me acosté en mi cama, pensando en lo idiota que fui al enamorarme de un hombre que apenas conocí. ¿Qué tonto, no? Pero yo creí que él también sintió esa conexión, ese lazo que la miseria y la tristeza forjo entre nosotros dos.

De pronto, alguien entra a mi habitación. Veo la silueta de mi dama de compañía y veo que tiene una cara de tristeza. Se arroja a mis brazos y continúa llorando.

— ¿Qué ocurrió? — le digo, mientras acarició su cabeza

— Ikki… Yo sabía que eso podía pasar, pero… Ikki me dijo que él amaba a alguien más — mi corazón se aceleró y mis ganas de continuar preguntando se hicieron mayores

— ¿Y no te dijo de quién?

— No, pero me siento mal. No sé por qué me genera tristeza su felicidad. Me siento egoísta.

La abracé más fuerte. Yo sabía por lo que estaba pasando, pero no se lo dije. ¿Seré yo a la que ama? Me siento confundida sobre todo esto, el amor y las personas actúan demasiado extraño.

 _ **Nota:**_ __ _Los personajes son de Masami Kurumada yo solo hice una historia con sus personajes. Yo quiero agradecer a las personas que me comentan y ¡espero que agreguen esta historia a sus favoritas y que las sigan! Es una pequeña historia que está contada por dos puntos de vista, espero que lean las dos :P. Solo para comentarles que espero que sus fiestas decembrinas (creyentes o no) hayan sido fabulosas y que se le hayan pasado con su familia :) También para invitarlos a leer mi blog. La dirección está en mi perfil. Asimismo a ver la app de FanFiction, que si no la conocen, es muy genial, descargas historias y puedes leerlas sin conexión. Dejen sus review y sus comentarios ¡POR FAVOR!_

 _ **Dakota Spencer:**_ _Gracias amiga, espero que leas esta historia :)_


End file.
